In recent years stem cell therapies have been developed and progress extremely fast in biomedical sciences. It will be hope for treating neurodegenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and even stroke. During stem cell therapies, cell culture technology is used. Chemical growth factors (GFs) must be employed in order to induce stem cell proliferation and cell differentiation. Many of these growth factors are the same growth factors that can promote growth of cancer cells and cancer metastasis. Therefore, there are urgent needs to develop methods to induce in vitro stem cell proliferation and differentiation without using chemical growth factors.
Objective of the present invention is to provide methods and physical substrates for proliferation and differentiation of neural stem cells by means of physical structures without the need of using chemical growth factors.
To the best of the inventors' knowledge, the present invention disclosed herein is novel and inventive over the state of art.
Citation or identification of any reference in this section or any other section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art for the present application.